La mare du petit canard
by Mugi-story
Summary: Un petit canard, une mare, deux fan-girls, un couple,Sanji Zoro YAOI


Un étrange bateau, à tête de lion accosta sur notre île. Ce navire était le Thousand Sunny, dont le capitaine est le très recherché Monkey D. Luffy. Son équipage se sépara, Nami la chatte voleuse partit avec Nico Robin faire du shopping. Un homme au long nez ressemblant étrangement à Sogeking quitta le navire en compagnie de Tony Tony Chopper et Chapeau de paille. Enfin Roronoa Zoro le chasseur de pirates et Sanji la jambe noire partirent eux. Seul le cyborg Francky resta sur le Sunny-GO.

J'observais cet équipage depuis ma marre. Tous étaient rentrés en ville, à peine une demi-heure depuis leur entré. Le second du navire s'approcha de la marre avec le cuisinier. Ils riaient tous les deux se chamaillant. Le blond déposa les sacs qui les encombraient. Il poussa son partenaire dans l'herbe, celui-ci se retrouva coucher au sol, son coéquipier le surplombait de sa hauteur lui offrant une vue magnifique sur sa gueule d'ange. Le chasseur de pirate esquissa un sourire avant d'attraper la jambe de son dominant et de le faire tomber sur lui. Le blond amortit sa chute en posant sa main sur le torse chaud du bretteur. Il lui sourit à son amant avant de se pencher pour s'emparer de ces lèvres qui l'attendaient.

A ce moment précis, les roseaux se mirent à bouger des chuchotements se firent entendre. C'était les deux pires fan-girls que je connaissais. Mugi-chan fut assommée par le coup de poing de son amie Akiwa-chan. Heureusement pour ces deux jeunes filles, les deux hommes étaient trop absorbés par leur baiser pour s'en apercevoir. J'étais le seul témoin de ce qui venait de se produire, moi le petit canard. Je lançais un coin-coin moqueur à Mugi-chan tout en observant la bosse se former sur son crâne {tel les bosses de Luffy faites par sa navigatrice}.

Les deux hommes ne se sachant pas observer par deux fan-girls et un canard s'abandonnaient à leurs désirs. Zoro se débattait avec les boutons de la chemise de son amant, avec un soupir de satisfaction le dernier bouton de la chemise sauta dévoilant le torse musclé et blanc qu'il cachait. Il entreprit de retracer les formes des abdominaux de Sanji déclenchant des frissons de plaisirs chez ce dernier. Le cuisinier interrompit le parcours de la main du bretteur pour la porter à ses lèvres et l'embrasser tendrement. Zoro rougit à ce geste, il ne s'y ferait jamais.

A ce moment Mugi-chan mit une pomme dans la bouche d'Akiwa-chan pour masquer le cri de fan-girl que cette dernière allait pousser. Akiwa fit de gros yeux, la pomme toujours enfoncé dans sa bouche. Je la regardais recracher la pomme sous le regard noir de Mugi-chan. Akiwa reprit le contrôle d'elle-même et se reconcentra sur le couple. Elle eut un soupir de satisfaction en voyant Sanji enlevé le tee-shirt de Zoro dévoilant son corps de dieux grec. Un filet de bave apparu à la commissure de la lèvre de Mugi-chan.

Zoro était donc maintenant quasiment nu gémissant sous les caresses de son amant. Celui-ci retraçai de baiser les muscles de son Marimo, {C'est qu'il donnerait faim*} puis il retraça avec sa langue la cicatrice faite par Miawk. L'épéiste commençait à haleter sous les caresses du cuisinier. Les mains tremblantes il déboutonna le pantalon de son dominant. Le blond grogna quand les mains du bretteur effleurèrent ses parties. Le cuisinier devenu impatient embrassa le boxer de son dieu grec incarné qui poussa un long gémissement de plaisirs peu viril.

Mugi-chan failli s'évanouir tandis qu'Akiwa-chan luttait contre un saignement de nez imminent. Mugi-chan était tombé dans les pommes et fut réveillée par une gifle de son amie. La fan-girls reprit un peu ses esprit et elle failli faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant Sanji faire glisser le boxer de Zoro.

Ce dernier était rouge {autant que la pomme d'Akiwa-chan}, le cuisinier embrassa doucement le sexe durcit de son partenaire, puis il remonta sur le corps du bretteur, embrassant le bas ventre de ce dernier, fessant monter la frustration ambiante. {Frustration perçu par le bretteur et les deux incorrigible fan-girls} Il s'attarda longuement sur le nombril de l'épéiste fessant des mouvements de va et viens avec ce langue dans celui-ci. Le bretteur ne put réprimer le gémissement qui montait dans sa gorge, pour le plus grand plaisir de son amant. Il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre qui se transforma en un plus passionner. Enfin Sanji descendu le long du corps du bretteur et embrassa la virilité de son compagnon donnant quelques coups de langues stratégiques. Des larmes de plaisirs et de frustrations se formèrent aux coins des yeux du bretteur. Enfin Sanji prit en bouche l'érection et commença des lents mouvements de va et viens avant d'accélérer. Il allait de plus en plus profondément, le Marimo agrippait maintenant les cheveux blond avant de jouir dans une longue râle. Le cuisinier avala tout. Un fin filet blanc s'échappait de ses lèvres quand il se releva. L'épéiste attira le blond contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement léchant les dernières goutes de semence sur le visage de son ange.

Akiwa-chan se débattait contre le tsunami de sang imminent. Mugi-chan tendit un masque et un tuba à son amie avant de mettre le siens silencieusement elles plongèrent dans la marre. Je les regardais en laissant échapper un coin-coin rieur.

Pendant ce temps Sanji avait préparé Zoro et se plaçait maintenant à le pénétré. Il rentra dans son amant doucement, se cala puis commença de brusque mouvement de va viens. Le bretteur poussa un cri de douleur mélangé à un cri de plaisirs, les larmes inondaient ses joues. Jamais le cuisinier ne l'avait pénétré aussi sauvagement. Sanji embrassa le coup de son amant lui susurrant des mots doux pour le calmer. Bientôt il fut trop à l'étroit et dans une longue râle il se déversa dans son partenaire. Haletant il s'effondra sur le torse de son dieu grec, embrassant son torse et lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait.

Ce fut un mot de trop pour les fan-girls qui étaient caché dans le pommier au-dessus de la marre. Dans un cri hystérique elles tombèrent dans la marre se noyant. Et trois de plus. Pourquoi de plus ? Oh j'ai oublié de préciser que la charmante petite île ou nos Mugiwara ont accosté était une île de fan-girls, or trois fan-girls novice venaient encore de succomber devant une scène trop forte pour leurs âmes encore sensibles. Mugi-chan ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant les trois novices succomber. Malheureusement pour elle et Akiwa-chan le cri de fan-girls avait éveillé l'attention de nos deux pirates. Bien que leur attention retomba aussi vite qu'elle avait été aiguisée, trop fatiguer.

Akiwa-chan craqua et un geyser de sang trop longtemps contenu, sortit de son nez, créant un fort courant. Et voilà cela recommençait ma marre était de nouveau agité et pleine de sang. Ayant perdu trop de sang elle perdit connaissance et coula au fond de la marre. Avec un coin-coin victorieux je la regardais couler, enfin cette fan-girl allait se noyer et laisser ma marre en paix arrêtant de la transformer en marre de sang. Mugi-chan plongea et remonta son amie. Elle commença un massage cardiaque, et un, et deux, et trois, et quatre, et cinq, Akiwa-chan eut un sursaut et cracha du sang mélangé à de l'eau, arrosant Mugi-chan au passage. Mon coin-coin rieur retenti encore une fois en voyant la tête de la fan-girls blonde.

« Oh Mugi-chawn, j'ai bien cru que j'allai y rester cette fois » Et elles éclatèrent de rire. Le couple s'était assoupi et ne remarqua donc pas les deux fan-girls. L'ange s'était endormi sur le torse de son dieu grec. Akiwa-chan remise de ses émotions regarda Mugi-chan puis le couple. Le saignement de nez reprenait. Mugi-chan fut donc contrainte de partir avec son amie il en allait de sa santé.

Quand le couple se réveilla il regarda avec étonnement la marre devenue rouge. Sans comprendre. Les deux jeunes hommes me regardèrent d'un air interrogateur, comme si moi, le petit canard pouvait leur apporter la réponse. Le leurs lançait un coin-coin tout en nageant dans ma marre. Ils me lancèrent un dernier regard avant de regagner leur navire.

*Comme vous le savez surement Marimo est une algue marine verte, et mon petit canard raffole de cette algue d'où le « Il donnerai faim » Bien qu'il y ait un double sens à cette phrase )


End file.
